Russy Federation
Russy Federation(ルーシー連邦) is a major country on the eastern side of the Empire. Its capital is Moskva. History Before the Great War, Russy Federation originated as an aristocratic country led by an emperor(Czar). This ex-government was the long-standing ally with Francois Republic. However, it changed when communism spread in their nation, resulting in a brutal civil war where the nationalists were defeated. A new-formed communist government finally won the civil war. In order to survive from the hatred of western countries, they built a close relationship with the Empire that they nearly formed an alliance. Based on Treaty of Rappalo, the two countries seemed secretly exchanged military knowledge and signed a nonaggression pact.Deus lo vult - Chapter IV War College After gaining control of the nation, the communist government enforced collectivization, purged the counter-revolutionaries, built the canal, and arrested the enemy of the people containing mages from former government.Dabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter II Goodwill visit Few years later, their regime got stable, yet many elite military officers were executed, or sent to lageri in Sildberia, making the Federation Army deadly weak. It kept neutral at the beginning of the Great War. At the midnight of March 15, 1926, Federation declared war on the Empire and immediately invaded its eastern territories. Federation Army advanced deep into the Empire yet was defeated in Trouncenberg. In order to rebuild the military strength, the government decided to use the mages currently interned for their offenses against the previous regime, reinstate the imprisoned officers, and give them back their commands. Territories YP LN1 map.jpg|The map in novel Map.png|The map in manga Rus territories in volume 5.png|The map in novel volume 5 Its territories border mostly follows the borders of the modern Europe nations in our world. The novel only showed its western border so far. Based of that, its territories at least contain western part of Russia, Ukraine without Budjak, Belarus, and all Baltic states. Note that its territories doesn't contain Finland, Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. International Relations *'Commonwealth (連合王国)' - Because of the different ideology, they treated each other hostile before the Federation declared war on the Empire. However, after the first invading army of the Federation was defeated, both of them decided to sign an agreement to share information, exchange the arrested spies, send expeditionary forces, and make a convoy route to supply one another. *'Empire (帝国)' - The new government signed a nonaggression pact with the Empire. They had ever built a close relationship that they nearly formed an alliance. Based on Treaty of Rappalo, the two countries seemed secretly exchanged military knowledge. It kept neutral at the beginning of Great War. However in year 1926, the Federation declared war on the Empire upon the General Secretary's order. *'Francois Republic (フランソワ共和国)' - After the communists took over the Federation, it broke their treaty of alliance and signed several friendly treaties with the Empire, which mean the official breakup of their long-term relationships in the past. *'Kingdom of Ildoa (イルドア王国)' - In volume 6, the Kingdom was accepted to come forward as an intermediary, who will hold the ceasefire negotiations between the Federation and the Empire. The Federation also stopped the activities of the radical left that were inside Ildoa as their requirement. *'Autonomous Council (自治評議会)' - The council consists of the ethnic minorities (might refers to Baltic states, Belarus, and Ukraine) and the separatists, who desire the independence from the Federation and are being strongly protected by the Empire. Because of them, the Federation was forced to change their attitude from criticizing nationalism to emphasizing the unity of the party and the state. *'Akitsushima Dominion (秋津洲皇国)' - Both nations had fought each other in the past. There was some border skirmish on their boundary. Dabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter II: Goodwill visit Military Strength Army They have a large population consisting of pro-communist group. Even in a single front, they deployed about 175 divisions to invade the Empire without fully mobilized. They had powerful artillery, simple yet durable infantry equipment, and many ski assault battalions that were excellent in snow battlefield. However, their military officers were under the surveillance of the political officers and had little veto to the decisions from Moskva. Navy During the Great Purge, most of the high-ranking naval officers had been executed or sent to lageri in Sildberia. Their navy strength is weak, equipping with pre-dreadnought battleships and lacking landing craft and aircraft carrier. In the volume 6, Drake described it as “the blank software with the antiquated hardware”. Airforce During the Great Purge, many officers from air forces were executed or sent to lageri, and most of the mages, whom the communists criticized as the models of royalists, had also been sent to lageri. At early period, their air forces fought hard to the enemy yet usually failed to gain air supremacy while the army suffers from the horrifying attacks from the enemy aerial mages. Technology See Weapons. Land In Unified Year 1926, they have BT-5 tanks and motorized infantry which maneuver by trucks. Most weapons they use in the invasion to the Empire are like the ones used by Red Army in the early period of Eastern Front. In volume 7, some of their mages started to equip with the new orb named "T3476". They used some powerful tanks with heavy armour that caused 57 mm shells to ricochet from its surface. They also had powerful self-propelled rocket artillery.LN: Ut sementem feceris, ita metes Chapter II Restoration Air They have I-16 and Tupolev SB which also comprised the majority of Soviet Air Forces in the early period of Eastern Front. Sea Their navy equip with pre-dreadnought battleships while having no landing craft and aircraft carrier. Trivia * Russy Federation has a same references as Soviet Union during 1910's to 1990's. * On the maps that show up in the background of the anime, the country's name shows up as "Union of Rus Socialist Republics" in a highly stylized font. * During the first invasion to the Empire (beginning in 1926/3/15), the Federation deployed about 175 divisions to the eastern front, which was far out of the Empire's expectation about 120 divisions. At that time, the Imperial Eastern Army Group only had 60 divisions and was pushed back from 3 directions. References Category:Nation